


Warm Milk and Cuddles

by codenamezinc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, so much cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamezinc/pseuds/codenamezinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma can't sleep. Good thing Bobbi is great at cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Milk and Cuddles

 

Jemma stared at all of the journals on the table in front of her. She couldn’t seem to concentrate on any of them. Even the easy ones. She couldn’t seem to sleep either, which was becoming a problem as it was almost 2 am. Jemma hadn’t been sleeping well since Bobbi left on a mission a few days ago, but she was supposed to be back sometime in the next 12 hours. Jemma wasn’t sure if the insomnia was because she missed Bobbi, was worried about her, or was just so used to sharing a bed that she couldn’t sleep on her own. Maybe it was all three. 

Jemma sighed and tried to read an article on cellular regeneration for the umpteenth time. It was not going well. She was about to toss the journal against the wall in frustration when the door clicked. Jemma jumped out of her chair, while grabbing for something to defend herself with, but failed miserably and fell on the floor. The door opened slowly and Bobbi slipped inside. 

“H-hi.” Jemma pulled herself off the floor. 

“Hey, you OK?”

Jemma nodded. And then she noticed, through the dim light, that Bobbi’s uniform had blood on it. Lots of blood on it. “Bobbi…” Jemma’s breathing started stuttering and she could feel the panic swirling around her. 

“I’m fine. Jemma.” She cupped Jemma’s face in her hands. “It’s not mine. Promise. I just have a few scratches.” Jemma nodded and blinked away the tears in the back of her eyes. “Why are you awake so late?”

Jemma’s eyes flickered over to the bed. Bobbi saw, of course, and her face softened. “Oh, Jems…” One hand moved to Jemma’s back and started rubbing in wide circles. “I’m gonna get cleaned up and then we’re gonna try to sleep, ok?” 

Jemma nodded. Bobbi kissed the top of her head. “Ten minutes. I’ll be right back.”

—

Bobbi came back holding a mug that she carefully placed on top of Jemma’s precariously stacked journals before sliding onto Jemma’s chair, lifting her up, and putting Jemma on her lap. Jemma burrowed her face in the crook of Bobbi’s neck while Bobbi wrapped her arms around Jemma, rubbing her back and running a hand through Jemma’s hair. 

After a minute of quiet snuggling, Bobbi leaned down and bumped their noses. “Nice shirt.”

Jemma could feel her face turn an appalling shade of red. She had been wearing Bobbi’s Star Wars shirt every night while Bobbi was gone. Her original plan had involved washing and returning the shirt before Bobbi got back. “Well… I…”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, you look really cute.”

“Oh. Um. Thanks.” 

Bobbi smiled and wrapped an arm around Jemma’s waist, gently pulling her closer. Jemma sighed and tipped her head against Bobbi’s shoulder. Bobbi kissed her forehead. Jemma was already starting to feel more relaxed. It was probably the cuddling. Bobbi was an expert cuddler. 

Jemma was so focused on the cuddling, she didn’t even notice Bobbi reach for the mug until Bobbi was putting it in her hands. “Drink up.”

“What is that?” It smelled really good. 

“Warm milk.” 

Jemma took a few sips. Bobbi had added a little cinnamon and it tasted heavenly. “Definitely Best Girlfriend Award.” Bobbi smiled and ran her hand through Jemma’s hair. Jemma wrapped her hands around the mug and just breathed in the smell. She could already feel her head start to get fuzzy. Bobbi was tracing small patterns on her back and Jemma could feel Bobbi’s chest rise and fall. There was something so calming about it all and her eyes started to slip closed. Bobbi gently removed the mug from Jemma’s hands and Jemma snuggled closer. She could feel herself fading further away. 

—

Jemma woke up in bed, draped across Bobbi’s chest. Bobbi ran a hand through her hair and Jemma burrowed her face in Bobbi’s shoulder. She didn’t want to get up. She was nice and cozy right where she was. She mumbled something about this into Bobbi’s shoulder; Bobbi just laughed and pulled the covers over their heads. “We can do this all day, right?” Jemma asked. Bobbi chuckled and Jemma could feel the vibrations. 

“I am going to take that as a yes,” Jemma declared. 

“Good.” Bobbi kissed Jemma on the forehead again and Jemma propped herself up on her elbows, leaned forward, and kissed Bobbi on the mouth.

“We’re gonna do this all day too, right?”

Jemma grinned. “Definitely.” 


End file.
